1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory cartridge system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a memory cartridge system applied to a home game apparatus or a home karaoke device to process a program stored in the memory cartridge when the memory cartridge is attached or inserted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional home game apparatus, all the programs and data are stored in a memory cartridge ROM and no program and data are stored in a main body ROM. That is, a common program and common data commonly executed and proceed for all the kinds of memory cartridges are stored in not the main body ROM but the cartridge ROM. However, if the common program and the common data are stored in the cartridge ROM, there was a problem that it is necessary to increase a capacity of the ROM in proportion to them, and thus price of the cartridge becomes high.
On the other hand, as a recent home karaoke device, there are devices that store a common program and common data in a main body ROM and music data in a cartridge ROM. In such devices it is possible to minimize a memory capacity of the cartridge ROM.
However, even if such a home karaoke device is, it is impossible to start different programs depending on whether the cartridge is attached or not.
In addition, a conventional memory cartridge could not be used for various kinds of devices. For example, it is impossible to use a memory cartridge of a home karaoke device as a memory cartridge of a home game apparatus, or a memory cartridge of a home game apparatus as a memory cartridge of a home karaoke device.